Suposiciones
by Yukii
Summary: Hiei despierta y ve que Kurama no está, lo que le lleva a empezar a pensar de una manera determinada. Autora: oOKeairaOo [YAOI: Hiei&Kurama] ¡ACABADO!
1. Lágrimas no derramadas

EI! Como ya os dije aquí está mi regalo de Navidad ^_^

Traducción de un fanfic de tres capítulos.

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.  
  


¿Empezamos el primero?

Este está en Hiei's POV (Hiei's point of vision), narrado desde el punto de vista de Hiei.

Venga, espero que os guste!!

**********************************************************************

**LÁGRIMAS NO DERRAMADAS**

(Unshed tears)

Autora: oOKeairaOo

(CONFUSED1413@aol.com)

**********************************************************************

Bostecé y me di la vuelta, alargando el brazo, soñoliento, para envolver a Kurama con mi brazo y me encontré una cama vacía.

Me incorporé rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos por la temprana luz filtrándose por la ventana de la habitación de Kurama. Estaba solo en la habitación.

Suspirando, me recosté en la cama, esperando volverme a dormir, pero sabiendo que era imposible. Había ese sentimiento otra vez. Esa profunda tristeza y temor a lo inevitable.

Kurama seguía adelante. Era obvio y él lo estaba dejando bastante claro por el modo en que había estado actuando últimamente.

Desde luego, lo sabía desde el principio que con el tiempo él se cansaría de mí. Es imposible para cualquier criatura mantener la atención de un youko por mucho tiempo y yo sabía que no iba a ser diferente, a pesar de las muchas declaraciones de amor de Kurama. Pero en fin, había esperado que eso no pasaría tan pronto.

No podía culpar al zorro. Después de todo, estaba en la naturaleza de un youko ser inquieto. Kurama no podía evitar lo que era y él se había quedado conmigo mucho más tiempo de lo que nunca había estado con cualquiera de sus otros amantes. Más probablemente por algún persistente sentido de lealtad.

Aun así, saber todo esto no lo haría un poco más fácil cuando Kurama finalmente se admitiese a sí mismo y a mí que se había acabado. A pesar del hecho de que él en verdad no me amaba, yo era absolutamente consciente del hecho que yo estaba enamorado de él. Me destruiría cuando perdiese a Kurama y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer sobre ello.

Y cuando me dejase, si de alguna manera lograra sobrevivir a eso, ¿entonces qué? ¿Vuelta al modo en que siempre había vivido mi vida? No estaba seguro de que pudiera llevar esa vida más, no después del destello de paraíso que Kurama me había dado.

Pero sólo fue un destello. Nunca podría tener eso. No para siempre, al menos. Exactamente como todos los demás en mi vida, Kurama me abandonaría. Y dolería más que cualquiera de las otras veces, porque de algún modo yo le había dejado entrar.

Había construido mis muros tan altos y ahora estaba atrapado. Kurama logró entrar, pero yo no podía escaparme y cuando el youko escapase yo sería abandonado con nada más que el dolor. Solo otra vez.

Lamenté no poder llorar. Por mí, por él. Por la parte de mí que perdería cuando él se marchara. Pero no podría. Ni siquiera podía recordar un momento en el que alguna vez hubiese llorado. Quise que las lágrimas vinieran, dejar que corriesen por mi cara, para dejar que todo el dolor y toda la debilidad manase fuera de mí con ellas.

Después de todo, no se me permite ser débil. No puedo permitirme ser débil. Cuando lo hago, cosas malas pasan. La gente por la que me preocupo muere o hago cosas estúpidas, como dejar que un zorro demonio pase por debajo de mi piel. En mi corazón.

El corazón que pensé que estaba hace tiempo muerto.

Y aún así las lágrimas no vendrían. Me pareció como si de algún modo mi propio cuerpo me traicionase. Forzándome a estar solo con el dolor. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de llorar nunca? ¿Tan frío era mi corazón?

Toda mi vida había sentido como si una parte de mí faltase. De algún modo, había nacido sin alma, o tal vez la había perdido en algún lugar en mi oscura vida. Y ahora...

Kurama era mi alma.

Sin él, ¿qué sería yo? ¿Cómo era vivir sin un alma? Ya no podía recordarlo.

La peor parte era, incluso después de que Kurama rompiese las cosas, yo no tendría corazón para marcharme, desaparecer en las sombras como debería. Me quedaría con él, en la luz, para protegerle. Me obligaría a mí mismo a verlo cada día, sabiendo que él no me amó y que la luz, con el tiempo, me cegaría, cuando ya no le tuviese para protegerme de ella.

Las criaturas como yo no pertenecen a la luz. Las criaturas como yo no pertenecen con Kurama. Sabía desde el principio que él era demasiado bueno para mí. Yo era el Niño Prohibido, condenado en el momento en que nací. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me rendí a las insinuaciones de Kurama?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida. Sabía lo que había pensado.

_Alguien me quiere._

Sólo pensarlo había resultado totalmente ajeno a mí. Había vivido una vida solitaria durante unos cientos de años. Nadie alguna vez me había querido. Sólo sabiendo eso por alguna razón, Kurama lo hizo. Que una criatura tan hermosa pudiera quererme, había sido suficiente para permitir que se acercara a mí.

Ese fue mi error, porque sabía muy bien que Kurama no era capaz de amar. Claro, él se preocupaba por la gente, por mí, por su madre, por el resto del Reikai Tantei. Pero no podía amar. Su naturaleza de youko era demasiado fuerte.

Para un youko la vida es un juego y las demás personas son sólo juguetes con los que jugar. Como un niño, ellos podían encariñarse con cierto juguete, podía llegar a preocuparse por él. Pero a pesar de eso, sólo era parte del juego. Podían sentir tristeza cuando unos de sus juguetes se perdiese o se rompiese, pero la tristeza pasaba cuando encontraban algo nuevo con lo que jugar.

Yo era sólo otro de los juguetes de Kurama, uno de muchos, y él poco a poco empezaba a cansarse de mí. Pronto, él querría algo nuevo y yo sería desechado con cualquier excusa.

Y a pesar de todo esto no podía odiarlo. No era su culpa, en realidad. Él lo había intentado, podía decirse que no le gustaba la idea de herirme. Era la razón por la que se había quedado conmigo mucho más del que acostumbraba, normalmente hubiera ido a por alguien más. Pero él no podía resistirse a su verdadera naturaleza para siempre y su resolución se estaba debilitando.

Él no sabía que yo le amaba. Y yo no se lo diría. Esa debilidad era mi propia carga que debía soportar y rechazaba permitir que me compadeciera. La compasión era una cosa que yo no admitiría. Preferiría que él me odiase a que me compadeciera.

Brevemente consideré la muerte como una huida. Mi katana todavía estaba apoyada al lado de la ventana de Kurama. Vivir ya no importaba más, porque yo nunca había estado realmente vivo hasta que encontré a Kurama. Él me enseñó cómo vivir, me devolvió mi alma. Sin él, estaría muerto otra vez, sin alma.

Sería tan fácil simplemente terminarlo. Acabar con todo el dolor. Mi vida entera no había sido nada más que dolor. ¿Por qué había vivido con él tanto tiempo cuando había una huida tan fácil, simplemente esperando que la tomase?

Pero podía verle, la mirada en la cara del zorro cuando se diera cuenta de lo que yo había hecho. A pesar del hecho de que él no me amaba, él todavía se preocupaba por mí y eso le causaría dolor. Herirle sería la última cosa que haría.

No, no tomaría la salida fácil. Nunca sería tan débil. Mi final vendría en la batalla, luchando hasta mi último aliento.

Después de todo, no se me permite ser débil. Yo resistiría, como siempre había hecho. Solo.

Me quedaría con Kurama, le vería con otros amantes, le vería seguir con su vida mientras yo me quedaba quieto, muerto por dentro, pero contento sabiendo que él estaba vivo. Que estaba a salvo, y que yo, aunque sólo por poco tiempo, tuve un alma. Que no había pasado toda mi vida en la oscuridad.

Vigilaría desde las sombras, para que él pudiese vivir en la luz.

**********************************************************************

T__T Qué triste!! Anda que también... qué cosas se me ocurren traducir a mí en Navidad! Pero me encanta ^^ últimamente me gustan mucho los fics angst. ¿Y a vosotr@s os ha gustado?

Pues nada, el miércoles ya estará el segundo capítulo ^^

Y muchas gracias a tod@s por los reviews de la otra traducción!


	2. Él nunca lo sabrá

Holaaa! Listo el segundo capítulo! Estoy muy contenta de que os gustara el primero ^_^ 

Bueno, pues este está en Kurama's POV (Kurama's point of vision), es decir, punto de vista de Kurama. 

**********************************************************************

**ÉL NUNCA LO SABRÁ.**

(He'll never know) 

*********************************************************************

Mis ojos de esmeralda se abrieron despacio para contemplar a mi dormido amante, abrazado en mis brazos. Su adormecido y aniñado rostro arrimado a mi pecho, y sus brazos bien envueltos alrededor de mi estómago.

Hiei se veía tan joven cuando dormía. Muchas personas le describían como un niño todo el tiempo, más probablemente por su estatura, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Nunca podría haber confundido a Hiei por un niño, a no ser que le hubiese visto primero durmiendo. Cuando él está despierto, sus ojos muestran su edad, como lo hacen los míos. Él ha experimentado más dolor del que en la corta vida de un niño es posible conocer.

Pero cuando está dormido todos sus muros están abajo y su angustia es menos visible. Es cuando veo inocencia en él. Una inocencia que nunca he estado seguro que yo tuviese y me pregunto si no le estoy corrompiendo por estar con él.

Es extraño pensar en Hiei siendo inocente. Él tiene sangre en sus manos, como yo. ¿Puede alguien que ha matado todavía ser considerado inocente? ¿Es eso posible?

Nunca habría pensado eso, pero después de conocer a Hiei estoy empezando a creer que eso es posible. Mientras que mi matanza era por diversión, la suya era por necesidad. Los niños abandonados no suelen durar mucho en el Makai. Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Nadie podía culparle por eso.

Reí en silencio cuando Hiei hizo un sonido extraño de ronroneo y se acercó más a mí, arrimando su cara a mi pecho, su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello y mi barbilla. Sin embargo, pronto calmé mi risa, temiendo despertarlo. Era tan poco frecuente de Hiei de quedarse y dormir conmigo, realmente dormir, después de una de sus 'visitas' nocturnas. Normalmente aparecía en mi ventana, expresaba sus intenciones, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se iba.

No podía culparle por eso, tampoco. Él era un youkai después de todo y esa era la manera como se hacían las cosas entre demonios. Las relaciones íntimas no eran de amor o confianza. Eran para desahogarse de la frustración o simplemente por la sensación que daba. Yo era un youko. Debía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Sólo que ya no era sólo un youko. Era en parte humano y por eso había cometido un terrible error.

Amaba a Hiei y eso sería mi perdición. Hiei apenas aceptaba el hecho de que quería a mi madre. Lo consideraba como una debilidad, un ejemplo de mi estupidez y nada más. Pero al menos mi madre también me quería.

Amar a Hiei... eso, con el tiempo, me iba a destruir, lo sabía. Porque él nunca podría amarme y yo era consciente de ese hecho. La vida de Hiei no había sido nada más que dolor y hacía tiempo que había perdido su capacidad de amar o de confiar completamente en alguien.

Confiaba en mí como compañero de lucha. Eso era todo. Era su compañero con el que de vez en cuando tenía sexo. Dolía en realidad admitirlo a mí mismo. Que él podía marcharse cuando él quisiese y nunca mirar atrás, mientras yo estaría destrozado. No se quedaría conmigo para siempre, lo sabía. Y cuando él finalmente se fuera, lo que hubiese quedado de mi alma desaparecería con él.

Por supuesto que era consciente de la ironía de la situación. Después de todos los youkai que yo había seducido y tirado durante mi vida, era justo que tuviese mi corazón roto por este pequeño Niño Prohibido. La venganza final de Inari contra uno de sus hijos más rebeldes, sin duda.

Hiei suspiró mientras dormía y yo le sonreí un momento antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más y empecé a desenvolverme con cuidado de sus brazos. Siguió durmiendo tranquilamente y suspiré aliviado.

Me levanté de la cama, vistiéndome silenciosamente. Le dirigí una larga y cariñosa mirada antes de dejar la habitación. Necesitaba salir.

Sabía que cuando volviese él se habría ido y yo le esperaría pacientemente a que volviese, ocupándome de mi vida, fingiendo que todo era normal, mientras moría por dentro.

Y cuando él volviera yo le daría lo que él quería, y él me usaría y yo le dejaría porque le amo. Y él nunca lo sabrá.

Y esa era la promesa silenciosa que me hacía a mí mismo cada día, mientras le veía alejarse cada vez más lejos de mi alcance.

Nunca se lo diré. No me rebajaré y no afrontaré su desprecio o su compasión.

Él nunca lo sabrá.

**********************************************************************

Pues si no habíais tenido suficiente con el primero aquí hay otro también triste ^^ Aunque yo prefiero el de Hiei XD 

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! 

**Vanne1**, tu página está pero que muy bien, me ha gustado mucho ^_^ Y no hace falta que me des las gracias por nada. 

Voy a por el último capítulo. Recordad que estará listo el viernes. 

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD@S! ;) 


	3. Suposiciones

Ya está aquí! Pues como este es el último capítulo es más largo que los dos anteriores, el doble de largo ^_^ Mejor no? 

Vamos allá! Este también está en Kurama's POV. No hace falta que os diga lo que quiere decir, verdad? 

Espero que os guste! 

**********************************************************************

**SUPOSICIONES**

(Assumptions)

**********************************************************************

Hiei se había ido cuando volví, como había sabido que él estaría. Empujé para abrir la puerta de mi habitación lentamente y sentí mi corazón hundirse ante la cama vacía y la ventana abierta.

Pero no había tiempo para compadecerme de mí mismo. Mi madre se levantaría pronto y tenía que limpiar el lío que Hiei y yo habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Cuando acabé me volvía a meter en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas e intentando volverme a dormir. Pero no podía alejar los pensamientos sobre Hiei de mi mente.

No sabía que me estaba haciendo daño, estaba seguro. Muy dentro de él todavía pensaba en mí como Youko Kurama y probablemente no se había dado cuenta de que el sexo ahora significaba más para mí que en mi vida anterior.

Hiei era mi primero en este cuerpo. Mi único. Me pregunté si él sabía eso. Dudé que me creyera incluso si se lo dijese. Yo era un youko, después de todo.

Pero cuando estaba con Hiei era porque le amaba. Mientras que para él, yo no era nada más que un juguete, estaba seguro. El mero pensamiento era doloroso y casi gracioso. Youko Kurama, un juguete para el Niño Prohibido.

Con ese pensamiento escondí mi cabeza en la almohada y finalmente permití que el sueño atrapase. 

"¿Shuichi? ¡Shuichi despierta! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

Me incorporé rápidamente, parpadeando medio dormido. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté a mi madre que estaba de pie en la entrada de mi habitación, mirándome preocupada. "¿Qué hora es?"

Ella ignoró mi pregunta, caminando hacia la cama y colocando dulcemente su mano en mi frente. "Bueno, no tienes fiebre... pero te ves completamente agotado."

_'Bueno, eso pasa cuando estás levantado media noche permitiendo a un enfadado demonio de fuego utilizarte para desahogarse de sus frustraciones... repetidamente._' Pensé, desalentado.

"Estoy bien, mamá." Dije, conteniendo un bostezo.

"No sé." Ella dijo, siguiendo contemplándome. "Has estado actuando raro durante los últimos días, tal vez deberías quedarte en casa. ¿Estás seguro de que nada va mal, Shuichi?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nada va mal, te lo prometo. Pero necesito levantarme y prepararme para la escuela."

Empecé a levantarme, pero Shiori puso una mano en mi hombro, sujetándome suavemente. "Ya sabes," Empezó, mirándome atentamente. "si cualquier cosa está preocupándote, puedes contármelo. Siempre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Pregunté, brevemente considerando la idea de contarle a mi madre que simplemente estaba preocupado porque mi amante demonio quien, por cierto era del sexo masculino, y en realidad no me amaba en primer lugar, iba a dejarme.

Ella asintió seriamente y yo suspiré.

"Lo sé. Pero nada va mal, te lo prometo. Sólo estoy cansado."

"Lo sabía." Mi madre dijo. "Te has estado forzando demasiado. Te quedarás hoy en casa y se acabó. Necesitas un buen descanso."

Empecé a protestar, pero ella levantó una mano. "Tu escuela sobrevivirá un día sin ti."

Luego ella sonrió, besó mi frente y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación. "Tengo que irme a trabajar ahora. Duerme un poco y puedes volver a la escuela mañana."

Sonreí a su forma de retirarse, antes de estirarme otra vez en la cama. Quizás sí que necesitaba un descanso.

Me desperté con el inquietante sentimiento de que estaba siendo observado y con cuidado abrí mis ojos para encontrarlos mirando dos orbes carmesíes, a meros centímetros de mi cara.

"¿Ya de vuelta?" Pregunté con tranquilidad, sin moverme ya que el demonio de fuego estaba actualmente sentado en mi pecho.

Hiei ignoró mi pregunta, a cambio haciendo una él, mientras se quitaba de encima de mi pecho, colocándose a mi lado sobre la cama. "¿Por qué no estás en esa escuela ningen a la que vas?"

Suspiré y me incorporé, apartando unos cuantos mechones de pelo fuera de mis ojos. "Mi madre pensó que parecía cansado y me dijo de quedarme hoy en casa."

Hiei resopló, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Nos sentamos en silencio un momento, y casi podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Algo iba mal, y estaba seguro que sabía lo que era. Se me había acabado el tiempo. Hiei se había cansado de mí y estaba intentando encontrar la manera correcta de decirlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se cerrara y me levanté rápidamente cuando empecé a encontrarme mal. Hiei se levantó también, viéndose tan preocupado como su orgullo le permitía y conseguí mascullar. "Voy a darme una ducha." Antes de salir tropezando de mi habitación hacia el baño.

Cerré bien la puerta, echando el cerrojo para que Hiei supiera que no quería 'compañía'. Me senté pesadamente en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared mientras intentaba calmar mi estómago. Simplemente la idea de Hiei dejándome había hecho que me encontrara mal. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo hiciese de verdad?

Me senté allí un rato, pasando mis manos por mi pelo mientras luchaba para contener las lágrimas. Esto era el amor. El gran Youko Kurama sentado en el suelo de su cuarto de baño, luchando para no llorar. La broma divina de Inari. Bien, él podía guardarse su amor. Podía guardárselo todo.

Si sólo fuese tan fácil. Librarse de ello. En primer lugar, nunca lo había querido, con mi madre o con Hiei. Pero no iba a desaparecer.

Cuando mi estómago finalmente se tranquilizó un poco, me levanté echando hacia atrás mi pelo con un suspiro, empezando a desvestirme. Le había dicho a Hiei que iba a ducharme y él pensaría que era raro si simplemente salía y decía que había cambiado de idea. Además, una agradable y larga ducha podría hacer que me sintiese un poco mejor.

Una vez desnudo encendí el agua y me metí debajo el cálido espray, dejando que empapara mi pelo. Estaba tan absorto en mi ducha que fui, naturalmente, completamente sorprendido cuando la cortina de la ducha fue retirada y me encontré mirando a un irritado medio Koorime.

"¿De verdad piensas que una cerradura ningen no iba a dejarme pasar si realmente quería entrar?" Preguntó tranquilamente, señalando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

"¡Hiei!" Grité, saliendo con dificultad de la ducha y cogiendo una toalla, envolviéndola apresuradamente alrededor de mi empapado cuerpo.

"¿Por qué te molestas?" Hiei preguntó, obviamente hablando de la toalla.

Buena pregunta. No sería la primera vez que Hiei me había visto desnudo, por supuesto. Pero se sentía diferente ahora que mi intimidad había sido invadida.

"Esa no es la cuestión." Dije permitiendo que se viera mi irritación, mientras miraba airado a Hiei. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar."

"¿Ahora?" Pregunté, apretando el nudo de la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. "No puede esperar hasta que acabe de ducharme?"

"No."

"¿Puede al menos esperar hasta que me haya vestido?"

Hiei pareció considerarlo un momento antes de asentir.

Una vez estuve completamente vestido, me senté en mi cama, mirando a Hiei y esperando pacientemente a que empezara. Era eso, lo sabía. Había finalmente decidido decirme que se había terminado. En ese momento, me sentí paralizado por dentro, pero sabía que sería peor cuando en realidad le escuchase decir las palabras. Sólo esperaba que pudiese ocultar mi dolor el tiempo suficiente para que él se marchara, así no vería lo débil que me había vuelto. Al menos en lo que se refería a él.

Él estaba sentado en la ventana otra vez. Allí era donde siempre parecía más cómodo, incluso antes de que estuviésemos juntos. A veces, él sólo se sentaba allí, observándome hacer mis deberes. Sin embargo, después de que nuestra relación empezara, eso cambió. Él no parecía cómodo a mi lado por alguna razón y sólo venía cuando quería algo.

Casi echaba de menos esos días, antes de que estuviésemos juntos, cuando todavía había atracción, pero también éramos amigos. Antes de que Hiei me mirara del modo en que me estaba mirando ahora.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Hiei preguntó de repente, cambiando de posición en el alféizar.

Estaba sorprendido por la abrupta pregunta y acerqué mis piernas a mi cuerpo, envolviéndolas con mis brazos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hiei me observó un largo rato antes de contestarme. "Has estado actuando... diferente. Dime por qué."

Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no lo terminaba y se iba, así podría estar solo con el dolor? Si él seguía entreteniéndose así, temía que me derrumbaría delante de él, y eso era algo que mi orgullo de youko no me dejaría olvidar nunca. Nunca había perdido el control delante de nadie y no quería empezar ahora. Me había prometido a mí mismo que nunca le contaría a Hiei cómo me sentía. Que nunca iba a ponerme en una situación en la que él me compadeciera. Pero mientras él me miraba fijamente, esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera entendía, sentí mi resolución debilitarse.

"¿Por qué no lo dices ya?" Dije al final, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Hiei simplemente me miró con esa exasperante calma que parecía reservar sólo para las ocasiones en que yo estaba más sentimental, de modo que me sentía como si tuviese que compensarle. O del modo que quería arrancar esa expresión de su cara y golpearle en la cabeza con ella.

"¿Decir el qué?"

"¡Que te vas! ¡Que ya has acabado conmigo y que te vas con otra persona! ¡Que a pesar de quien soy, simplemente no soy lo bastante bueno para ti!"

Me levanté de la cama y empecé a pasearme de un lado a otro de mi habitación, ira avivando mis movimientos, de modo que ya no era capaz de quedarme quieto. "Sabía desde el principio que nunca serías capaz de amarme." Dije, más bien hablando para mí mismo. "Siempre lo he sabido. Pero todavía esperaba. Como un idiota, todavía esperaba. ¡Y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es acabar de una vez e irte, así podré al fin dejar de pensar y descansar!"

No me estaba refiriendo a sólo meterme en la cama y dormir descansar un poco. Quería decir un verdadero descanso. Estaba emocionalmente agotado. No estaba seguro de que los youkos estuviesen hechos para amar y estaba desgarrándome por dentro. Si él iba a dejarme, necesitaba que lo hiciese, así se habría acabado y podría dejarlo. Hacer eso iba a matarme, pero al menos todo el sufrimiento se habría terminado y yo sería abandonado con el vacío que sabía que debía ser mejor que este constante dolor.

No había mirado ni una vez a Hiei durante mis pocas palabras, pero él estaba siendo demasiado callado y sabía que debía arriesgarme. Con mi cabeza hacia abajo, eché un vistazo a través de mi pelo para encontrar al pequeño demonio de fuego, todavía sentado en mi ventana y... sonriéndome.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Hiei estaba sonriendo?

"Sabes," dijo, tan bajo que tuve que acercarme para oírle. "Todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti como un youko. Olvidé que eres parte humano, ahora."

Di otro paso más cerca, finalmente levantando del todo mi cabeza, mientras me preguntaba si eso se suponía que era un cumplido o un insulto. "¿Qué?" Pregunté, completamente confundido ahora.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te he entendido mal?"

"¿Hiei, de qué estás hablando?"

Su sonrisa vaciló y había una súplica en sus ojos que no había visto antes. "Kurama... necesito oírtelo decir. Nadie me lo ha dicho antes, y yo... yo necesito oírlo."

"¿Oír qué?"

Ahora su sonrisa se había ido completamente, y se veía como si estuviese luchando dentro de él. "No quería ser tan débil." Dijo finalmente. "No quería que supieses cuanto necesitaba esto de ti. Pero ya no importa. Tú me am--" se calló e hizo una pausa, viéndose frustrado, antes de continuar. "...¿De verdad te preocupas por mí, Kurama?"

La pregunta fue repentina y casi forzada, como si él tuviese que hacérselo decir antes de que perdiese el valor. Yo simplemente me quedé mirándolo. ¿Qué quería decir, él necesitaba oírmelo decir? ¿Por qué? ¿Y realmente tendría yo el valor de decirle cómo me sentía, especialmente cuando sabía que él no podría probablemente corresponder mis sentimientos?

Estaba de pie justo delante de él ahora, y miré hacia arriba, habiendo finalmente tomado mi decisión.

"No sé cómo puedes preguntar eso." Dije firmemente. "Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, Hiei. Maldita sea, he estado rompiéndome la cabeza intentando pensar un modo de dejar de preocuparme por ti. ¡Sé que nunca me amarás y eso duele mucho, pero estoy harto de huir de ello! Porque sí que te quiero y eso no desaparecerá."

Me detuve para recuperar el aliento antes de continuar. "Aquí lo tienes." Dije acercándome a él. "Te quiero. Es verdad. Ahora puedes llamarme estúpido zorro y marcharte. Ahora puedo al fin estar en paz."

Su expresión nunca cambió. Después de todo eso, él simplemente se me quedó mirando, sus fríos ojos carmesíes parecían que estuviesen haciendo un agujero a través de mí.

Y entonces se rió. Bien alto. Un profundo y fuerte sonido que nunca habría imaginado imaginé que en realidad viniese de la boca del imperturbable pequeño youkai. Rió tan fuerte que pensé que iba a caerse de su sitio en el alféizar.

Estaba impresionado, por decir lo mínimo. No había estado muy seguro de qué esperar de Hiei después de mi pequeña revelación, pero la risa había sido la última cosa en mi lista de posibilidades. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba en ella.

Cuando Hiei finalmente pareció calmarse un poco, aclaré mi garganta ruidosamente y él miró hacia arriba, todavía riéndose ligeramente.

"¿Qué," Dije, las manos en mis caderas, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. "es tan divertido?"

Él me miró, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras luchaba para contener otra oleada de risas. "Somos... idiotas. Los dos."

"¿Perdona?"

Finalmente pareció calmar los ataques de risa, mientras su cara tomaba una expresión seria. "Es como he dicho antes. He estado pensando en ti como youko. Olvidé que eres parte humano. Estaba pasando por alto lo mucho que tu lado humano ha cambiado tu naturaleza. No pensé que pudieras amarme debido a lo que eras. Y tú pensaste lo mismo de mí. Es realmente un poco gracioso. Irónico, como mínimo."

Me quedé mirando a Hiei con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras lograba comprender todo esto. "¿Qué... qué estás diciendo, Hiei?"

Ahora estaba lo bastante cerca que Hiei sólo tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante ligeramente para dejar un beso tierno en mis labios. Un verdadero beso, más real que cualquiera de los anteriores a este. Porque ahora él lo entendía.

Cuando se separó, se quedó cerca, su cara tan cerca de la mía que pude entender cada palabra que dijo, aunque estuviese susurrando.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, zorro. Sólo no sabía cómo..."

Por supuesto. Había sido un idiota. Hiei no sabía cómo demostrar amor. ¿Cómo se podría esperar eso de él? Él había vivido toda su vida en el mundo de los demonios y había sido una vida dura, incluso desde el punto de vista de los demonios.

Siendo yo mismo un demonio debí haberlo sabido. Para los youkai el sexo es lo más íntimo. Hiei había estado demostrándome su amor de la única manera que sabía y yo había estúpidamente asumido que él me estaba utilizando. Si quería algo más de él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enseñarle cómo dármelo.

Ambos habíamos estado suponiendo cosas del otro y casi nos habíamos perdido. Hiei tenía razón. Éramos idiotas.

Sentí una risa subir por mi garganta y no pude evitar dejarla salir. Aparentemente, era contagiosa, porque Hiei pronto se unió. Y mientras yo reía me hice una nueva promesa a mí mismo. Sería mi objetivo hacer que Hiei riese más a menudo, porque verdaderamente era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había escuchado.

Arrastré a Hiei en un abrazo, todavía riendo un poco y él de mala gana también me abrazó. Y supe que estaríamos bien, ahora. Tal vez por primera vez.

* ~ OWARI ~ * 

**********************************************************************

^__^ Me encanta el final. Es que la autora es muy buena. 

Encantada de que os guste mi regalo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! ^^ 

**Ieiran**, estoy impaciente por leer ese fic. Ya sabes, si hay cualquier cosa... encantada de ayudarte. ;) 

Qué más? Ah sí! Pues deciros que esta ha sido la última traducción de este año y por dos meses más. En febrero empezaré los exámenes semestrales y tengo que ponerme ya a estudiar en serio. Así que sintiéndolo MUCHO (no sabéis cuánto T_T) no traduciré nada más hasta que no acabe los exámenes. Bueno, así aprovecharé para hacer un descanso, que ya toca ^^ 

Sólo deciros que ya tengo mi víctima para cuando vuelva ;) 

Me seguiré pasando por aquí para ver las actualizaciones, que cada día hay más fics en la página. 

Nada más! Sólo desearos: 

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! 

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 


End file.
